wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashen Apostles
The Ashen Apostles are a Loyalist Space Marine chapter descended from an unknown parent Chapter founding during the 21st 'Cursed' Founding. The chapter earns the distrust of other chapters simply being born during the time of the Cursed Founding, however, is not the only thing that earns them the distrust of other Astartes. The Apostles preference for diplomacy rather than all-out war has made war-loving chapters such as the Space Wolves and Black Templars dislike the Apostles even more. When in and out of battle the Apostles are some of the most fanatical worshipers to the God-Emperor of all the Adeptus Astartes and because of this, many of the worlds the Chapter has conquered are now highly religious due to the Apostles' influences. Chapter History The Tainted Founding 998.M35 The Penance Crusades 148.M35-675.M35 The Holy Crusade Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation The organisation of the Ashen Apostles is fairly different from what is dictated within the Codex Astartes. Firstly, the Reclusium and most Command roles within the chapter have been merged into one organisation, meaning the roles of Chapter Master and Master of Sanctity have been merged into the single role of the Master of the Faith. Also, rather than having 5 Battle Companies, 4 Reserve Companies and a Scout Company like Codex compliant chapters, the Ashen Apostles instead have the 4 Great Sects, the Undying, the Stalwart Brothers, the Watchful Vanguard and the Soaring Dragoons, and 1 Command Sect, the Grand Clerics. Great Sects The Grand Clerics *'Master of the Faith (Chapter Master)' *'Lord Speaker (Captain)' *'High Speaker (Leiutenant)' *'Speaker of the Faith (Sergeant)' The Undying *'Black Warden (Sect Captain)' *'Black Conqueror (Veteran)' *'Black Drakes (Veteran Assault)' *'Black Champion (Terminators)' *'Black Archai (Dreadnought)' The Stalwart Brothers *'High Zealot (Sect Captain' *'Zealous Brother (Tactical Marine)' *'Zealous Protector (Devestator)' *'Zealous Dragon (Assault)' The Watchful Vanguard *'Lord Praetorian (Sect Captain)' *'Praetorian Brother (Tactical Marine)' *'Praetorian Protector (Devestator)' *'Praetorian Ancient (Venerable Dreadnought)' *'Archaic Praetorian (Dreadnought)' The Soaring Dragoons *'Red Drake (Sect Captain)' *'Red Dragon Squad (Assault)' *'Red Stallion Squad (Bike Squad)' Specialisations Curatae Medica Cog Lords Order of Battle Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Combat Doctrine Notable Ashen Apostles *'Master of the Faith Ptor Vidora:' *'Master of the Scroll Lucien Piorta:' *'Master of the Medica Yoren Lakuara:' *'Master of the Cog Grassin Cormell:' *'Black Warden Dorman Kalees:' *'High Zealot Loras Blanyte:' *'Lord Praetorian Sandor Nortal:' *'Red Drake Gregor Donturne:' *'Praetorian Ancient Talus Dorian' Deathwatch Service Chapter Fleet The Ashen Apostles exist as an entirely fleet-based chapter due to them never stopping their constant repentance and faith Crusades. Because of this the chapter has a fairly large fleet when compared to non-crusading Chapters. The Chapters fleet consists of the following ships: *'The Iron Library (Infernus Class Battleship)': *'Radiant Angel (Battle Barge)' *'Repentant Angel (Battle Barge)' *'Steel Wall (Strike Cruiser)' *'Sword of Mercy (Strike Cruiser)' *'Golden Saviour (Strike Cruiser)' *'Winged Vengeance (Strike Cruiser)' *''' (Strike Cruiser)' *' (Vanguard Class Light Cruiser)' *' (Vanguard Class Light Cruiser)' *' (Gladius Class Frigate)' *' (Gladius Class Frigate)' *' (Gladius Class Frigate)' *'The Iron Hammer (Nova Class Frigate)' Chapter Relics *The Kiss of Faith: The Kiss of Faith is an ancient Great Power Sword linked back to the days of the chapter's founding. The great power sword is generally wielded by the Master of the Faith and is currently in the possession of Ptor Vidora. The power sword has a bright blade with a golden crossguard and pommel with a handle wrapped in dark leather. *The Book of the Faithful: Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The armour of the Ashen Apostles consists of 3 different colours. Most of the armour consists of a light grey, except for the inner helm, trim and inner pauldrons. The right arm, inner helm, and inner pauldrons consist of a darker grey than the grey used for most of the armour. The trim and some other small parts of the armour are pure black. The brothers of the chapter also tend to write high gothic prayers and scriptures in white upon their armour. The right vambrace and gauntlet differs between the 5 Sects. The Grand Clerics have their vambraces and some other details a dark grey, the Stalwart Brothers have a white and black right vambrace, the right vambrace of the Watchful Vanguard is a deep purple, the right vambrace of the Soaring Dragoon Sect is a dark red and the Undying have their right vambrace and helmet entirely black. Chapter Badge The symbol of the Ashen Apostles differs slightly between the Great Sects, however, it always keeps the same bone white scroll within the centre. The Brothers of the Grand Clerics have a burning scroll as their insignia, the Stalwart Brothers have a Sword going through the scroll, the Brothers of the Watchful Vanguard have a Shield within the scroll, the Brothers of the Soaring Dragoons bear a scroll with a feather within it and the Brothers of the Undying have a burnt, charred black scroll. Relations ''Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes By the Ashen Apostles: About the Ashen Apostles: Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Stalwart_Brother_AP.jpg|Zealous Brother of the Stalwart Brothers Sect Watchful Vanguard AP.jpg|Praetorian Protector of the Watchful Vanguard Sect Soaring Dragoon AP.jpg|Red Dragon of the Soaring Dragoons Sect Undying AP.jpg|Black Conqueror of the Undying Sect Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:21st Founding